


Four Nerds, Two Bodies, One Bus Stop

by Dead God (DeadGod)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Other, Quiche room, Sharing a Body, dora and maria are alive, really really weird crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGod/pseuds/Dead%20God
Summary: As soon as they left the Underground, Frisk came to this bus stop and will not leave no matter what Chara says. Its getting colder though and things are getting bad, until a reporter with a parasite starts up hiking for the first time in years.





	Four Nerds, Two Bodies, One Bus Stop

Frisk was cold and Chara was worried. They had left the underground about a week ago, and had come immediately to this bus stop near the top of Mt. Ebott, where they refused to leave. And now they were running out of Hot Dogs and Frisk was sitting in the corner of the bus shelter, sweater pulled over their knees, shivering as the rain hit the dirt around them.  
_Frisk?_ asked Chara. instead of words, they got back a jumbled mess of feeling, with the overall vibe being an almost grumpy dismissal.  
_Kid, listen_ and Frisk gave a small, bitter smile at that, but still didnt respond. As Chara tried to think of something else to try, Frisk looked up. After a second Chara heard it too, the distant thrum of a motor. Frisk stood and grabbed one strap of their backpack, then moved to the edge of the shelter. They grimaced at the rain for a moment, but the motor was getting louder, so they sprinted from the shelter to the trees, finding a somewhat dry spot to crouch behind a bush, tensed. Chara unanchored themselves from Frisk's body and from their view slightly above watched as after a minute or two a bus rounded the switchback, and for the first time since they had come here, stopped. Below, Chara felt Frisk perk up for a moment and then, as a scruffy man in a see-through rain poncho appeared in the bus doorway, wilt again.  
_?_ asked Chara  
_I thought it might be someone else_ came the response. The man in the poncho thanked the bus driver, and she accepted his thanks and made to leave, before pausing.  
"Hey uh, you're okay right?" The man smiled  
"Oh yeah, I ain't checking out when things are finally going alright. I'm just here for a hike." The bus driver looked skeptical  
"Here?"  
"I used to come here a lot when I was younger, walk to the edge of the pit and think about jumping. But instead the trees and the walking and my music always made me feel better, so I'd just wander around and then go home. I guess I felt a little nostalgic, i don't know." She nodded  
"Alright, well the bus comes back in about three hours, I'll see you on it, right?" he grinned  
"Absolutely." and she closed the doors and drove away. The man turned towards bus shelter and paused, like he was listening to something, and then _glanced towards them._ Frisk wound up like a jackrabbit, and Chara clenched their incorporeal fists, until he looked away and walked to the other side of the shelter, where the hiking trail led upwards from the road. When he was gone Chara thought they'd go back to the shelter, but Frisk refused to move for the two and a half hours he was gone.

They heard him before they saw him, saying something but too far away to hear what, and then he sat on the bench and took off his bag, and put it down next to him. Inside he grabbed a granola bar and started eating it as he played with his phone, putting another two down while he ate. After awhile he seemed to get warm, and took off his poncho. Then, eventually, the bus came, and he grabbed his bag and got on giving the driver a toothy smile.  
"Miss me?" the doors cut off her reply and the bus drove away. Finally, _finally_ Frisk stood, muscles creaking, and Chara placed themself behind their eyes once again. The two scurried to the bus shelter and thats when they realized. The granola bars and poncho were still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird idea, i know, but i couldn't stop thinking about it. I always want to write fic but my plans end up too grand, so hopefully this is a fun thing I can actually finish. Chapter title is from The Bus Is Late by Satellite High. Also i didn't actually edit this so uh, if theres a typo or something let me know.


End file.
